Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system communications, and more particularly to an information handling system secure dock.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems have replaced desktop and other types of fixed information handling systems in many enterprise environments. Enterprise users have portable information handling systems at the office that readily pack into backpacks or briefcases to travel home or on business trips. With cellular network service and ready availability of WiFi hotspots, end users have access to enterprise information from remote locations so that end users can work on the go.
One downside to increased portability of information handling systems is that portable information handling systems are susceptible to theft. Many portable information handling systems have shrunk to small sizes that allow a thief to quickly stash a system out of sight. Theft of an information handling system represents more than theft of a valuable asset; theft of an information handling system often places sensitive enterprise and personal information at risk.
One solution that helps prevent information handling system theft is security cables that lock the information handling system to a desktop. Some enterprise security policies mandate employees to lock their personal computer at a desk; however, many employees either forget or outright disregard the policy. Employees often do not want to deal with the hassle of remembering cables, keys and combinations. For users who are coming into work, the security cable often presents another hassle after plugging in power, external display, network, peripheral and other cables.